Love is the Only Thing Keeping Me Alive
by Atlantian-from-Atlantis
Summary: It has been a month since Minos banished Pasiphae and Minos has been mourning over the betrayal of his wife. Ariadne has been left with no one to turn to and is isolated with loneliness. Jason has not seen Ariadne since Minos told him to stay away and Jason thinks that Ariadne has forgotten about him and thinks of her everyday, and it is killing him, how he can't see her.


**Love Is The Only Thing Keeping Me Alive**

**Pasiphae has been banished from the City and Minos is left mourning over the betrayal of his wife, leaving Ariadne with no one to turn to and being isolated with loneliness. It has been two months since Jason has seen Ariadne and they both dream about when they will next meet.**

Ariadne, slowly walking down the long deep corridor, approaching the Kings chambers for the third time that day. Third of ten that she does daily, even though it makes no difference. She knocks on the door, even though that she knows that there will be no answer. She opens the red, heavy door and looks to the window where she sees her crippled father sitting on an old wooden chair staring into the bright blue sky. The same thing he has been doing for the past two weeks. She sits on the stall next to the chair and holds his delicate hand. "Father?" Ariadne just managed to say, trying to hold back the tears. There was no response and he was still staring at the bright sky. She turned to look at the floor and took her hand away from his, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it off her face and walked out the room.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jason sat in the balcony of their very small and dull house. He had a small cloth ball that he had made from the laundry that he was supposed to be hanging up. He was throwing it up in the air and catching it as if he had nothing better to do (which he didn't)! Jason then heard a creaking door and he turned his head to see a tall skinny blond walk through the door. He turned his head back as he knew who it was and carried on throwing the cloth. "Have you not put up the laundry yet? I asked you to do that when I went out to buy some bread and that was over an hour ago, what have you been doing?" Pythagoras moaned, as he approached the balcony. There was no response from Jason, as he carried on throwing the ball. Pythagoras sighed and turned round to clear the wooden table that sat in the middle of the room.

Jason soon stops throwing the ball and looks to the floor for a few moments, thinking. He then turns his head to look at Pythagoras and asks in a slightly higher voice than usual, "Do you think that there are any visitors at the palace at the moment? Some young Princes or Kings looking for a wife? Maybe thinking that an Atlantian princess will do?"

Pythagoras sighed, "Jason…"

"You know, I think that ever since Pasiphae left, Ariadne has just forgotten about me. I mean, why would she want to remember me? I am just a peasant boy who cant even make a girl love him as much as he loves her", Jason let out like he had wanted to say that for days.

"Jason!" Pythagoras shouted, to try and shut Jason up. "You need to stop this. She hasn't forgotten about you. She is probably not allowed to leave the palace and is still caught up about all this business with Pasiphae".

Jason sighed and looked back out into the sky. "You are probably right." Jason stood up and let out a small moan as if he had been sitting for days. "I am going to go to the temple. I will be back before nightfall. I need to take my mind of things and visit the Oracle."

"That is probably best" Pythagoras said giving a little smile as he stood out of the way of the door as Jason walked out.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jason climbed the stairs and walked into the beautiful architecture of a temple that stood before him, he saw Melas standing in the middle, holding his palms together and smiled when he saw Jason approach him.

"I have come to seek the Oracle", Jason exclaimed as he approached him.

Melas smiled and said, "What is worrying you?"

"It's nothing really, just thought that I haven't visited in a while and I need to take my mind off some things" Jason explained.

"Well what better reason to be here then. But there is already someone consulting with the Oracle at the moment" Melas told him.

"It's ok, I can wait, its fine" Jason said with a smile on his face as if he could wait forever even though he just wanted to see the Oracle.

"I think that you should go down. I think that you will be welcomed by the Oracle and her visitor" Melas said with an almost smug smile as if he knew that Jason was going to come and he knew that he had to send him down there.

"O…K…." Jason responded with a puzzled look on his face.

Jason walked passed Melas and came across the stairs that lead down to the Oracle. He heard little voices and wanted to investigate. He walked down the stairs and down there he saw the Oracle on her knees repeating a ritual over again. Next to her he saw the back of someone wearing a dark purple silk cloak with the hood over the top. The Oracle suddenly stopped and lifted her head. The figure next to her turned round and revealed themself to Jason. The dark curls escaped the hood and Jason smiled. "Ariadne!"


End file.
